First meeting
by Raven028
Summary: This is a story about how Logan and Sere met. Doesn't really have a set timeline but it's Loganxoc sere . Rating for saftey since I'm not sure what's going to happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.. Next Contestant was just something for fun. I decided to write a story on how Logan and Sere came to be together. A little note on Sere, or Serenity, she's also a mutant. She can use shadows to travel anywhere and even take one or two people with her but that really drains her to do it. She's also telepathic but she doesn't know about it really in the beginning.

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend, you know who you are *winks*. Thanks for the confidence to do this you're an awesome muse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Story line's mine and Sere but that's it.

**First Meeting. **

She ran through the street looking from side to side and pushing people out of her way. She could hear the men running behind her getting closer. Her black hair flew behind her having fallen from the pony tail it had been in earlier. Her white t-shirt was torn and her black jeans had holes in them from where she had fallen. Emerald eyes kept scanning looking for something.

Finally she turned and ran down an alley but when the men that were following her made there way in she was gone, "Damn it! She jumped!" They looked around for a few minutes hoping that just maybe she was still there. After they finally gave up and called it in that she had gotten away they left the alley and made there way back to there base.

The weather was different when she stepped out of the shadows. She wasn't really sure where she went this time but she knew she had left America far behind. She could hear people talking around her but she wasn't sure what the language was. Rubbing her hands across her face she walked out into the sunlight and looked around finally realizing where she was, "Japan. Figures I would go somewhere I can't even speak the language. Well I just won't stay here long now will I?" She knew that she looked like an idiot talking to herself as she walked down the street but she didn't care.

Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn't ate yet. She knew that she had money in her pocket but since it was American and she didn't speak enough Japanese to order any food she figured it would be a good idea to go back to the U.S. She slipped into another ally and left the country behind her knowing where she was heading this time. Since she never looked back she didn't see the person that was watching her with a knowing smirk.

The dark haired woman walked out of the shadow and looked around her apartment. The light on her answering machine was blinking showing that she had a message. Walking over she punched the button to see who had called, "Sere it's your mother! You need to call me. It's been to long since I've heard from you." Sere sighed as she headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. She would call her mother back after she ate to make sure that everything was alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright so now we know that she can move half way across the world. That will make things a bit easier after we are able to start hunting. Now we just need to know what else she can do while moving through the shadow." A man with pitch black hair dressed in an expensive looking suit sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. A man and woman sat in chairs on the opposite side of the desk watching him.

"Well, sir, we have reason to believe that she can also take people through with her. We're just not sure how many yet or what it will do to her." The man seemed to slightly fear the black haired man as he fidgeted slightly in his chair. He glanced over at the woman next to him that seemed like she wanted to be anywhere but there, "Raven believes that she will be able to figure that out pretty quick though."

Raven narrowed her emerald eyes at the man before pushing a lock of silver blond hair from her face, "I know I'll be able to get the information that is needed about her. You forget that I know Serenity better than anyone else, even herself. For example I know how to get into her head and she doesn't even know how I do it." The woman stood up from her chair pulling the black trench coat she wore closer to her body hiding the silver top she wore from the two men. Her tight black leather pants shined as she moved toward the door her booted feet not making any sound on the carpet, "I'll let you know when I have more information for you." She then walked out the door not waiting for a reply.

The man behind the desk stood up and moved toward the window overlooking the city, "I'd tell you to follow her but it would be pointless. Why don't you go and try to find something useful to do since Raven can seem to handle Serenity on her own." He waved a hand behind him toward the door letting the other know that he was dismissed.

"Of course Mr. Zenthor. One of the other men had actually said something about knowing where some of the other mutants are hiding so I shall go check that out." The man then rushed out of the room as if the dogs from hell were on his heels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After calling her mother to let her know that she was doing fine Sere walked into her room and grabbed some things that she had forgotten earlier. She slipped a .9 mm hand gun into the specially made spot on the inside of her right boot and a couple of throwing knives into sheaths that she wore around her waist covered by her white t-shirt. She pulled the flared legs of her blue jeans over her boots before heading out again.

As soon as she walked out of the apartment she wished that she had just stayed inside or did her normal 'walk' to leave. Standing outside the double doors waiting for her was Raven, "Hello Rena. Miss me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well here's the first chapter. I hope that you all like it. Don't worry Logan is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. Not sure if I'm going to put any of the other X-Men in this or not but let me know what you all think. And as always reviews are awesome. Flames or otherwise. Even criticism can be very helpful since it helps point out things that one might miss by them selves. Also if anyone would like to Beta for me I would greatly appriciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot and a few characters I made up.

**First Meeting**

"Hello Rena, miss me?" Sere glanced at the woman for only a moment before walking past her down the sidewalk. Raven pushed herself off the wall and fell into step beside her, "Awwww….It seems like you're not happy to see me. Why is that?"

Sere let her right hand brush against the dagger at her waist as she spoke, "No Raven I haven't missed you. What are you doing here? I'm sure you can find someone else to torture for the time being. So why don't you just fly off and leave me alone?" She sent a glare at the silver haired woman who had started laughing at her and picked up her pace wanting to leave her presence.

Raven reached out and grabbed Sere's arm causing her to stop in the middle of the sidewalk and turn toward her, "You know I can't just leave you alone. I have a job to do and until I do you are stuck with me. Now we could make this go faster if you would just come with me and meet the people I want you to." Her grip on the dark haired woman's arm was bruising but she tightened it even more when she got the brief thought that she was going to try and escape, "Now now Rena. You know you can't hide anything from me." She used her free hand to tap at Sere's temple, "I'm always right here and you know it." An evil grin touched her lips as she spoke.

There was only a slight almost unnoticeable wince telling of the pain shooting through Sere's arm, "I'm not going anywhere with you. We've been through this before and I haven't changed my mind. Now let go of my arm." She tried to pull her arm away from the vice like grip. When she was unable to succeed she reached down and pulled one of her daggers free and swiped it across the hand holding her arm.

Raven swore as she pulled her hand back. After looking down at the wound she pulled out her own dagger and swiped it toward Sere's face. Seeing it coming Sere managed to duck and move to the side while grabbing her other dagger and preparing for the fight that she knew was to come, "You know Rena we didn't have to do it this way. We could have done it the easy way, but if this is how you want it then that's fine by me. I'm always up for a good fight with you." People that had stopped on the sidewalk moved as Raven threw off her trench coat revealing two pure black wings. Some of them screamed at the sight and took off running, some were even yelling that a demon from hell was there trying to steal there souls.

Before the coat even touched the ground Raven was knocked backwards from a round house kick that landed against her chest. She was barely able to avoid the next one that came from her slightly smaller opponent as she lowered herself and moved to slice at the others stomach. Sere managed to jump back enough to avoid a serious wound but still felt the blade as it cut through her shirt and left a small red line against her pale skin. Not taking the time to look down at her wound she jumped toward Raven again this time planning on using her own dagger against the other woman's skin. She barley caught herself before falling flat on her face as Raven took wing into the air, but she still ended up face first on the ground when a booted foot caught her between the shoulder blades before she completely caught her balance. Sere flipped over onto her back barley managing to miss her foes dagger coming in for a non-lethal but incapacitating strike. Using her legs and shoulders she brought herself back up onto her feet only to have to try and avoid another slash that was aimed for her right arm. Another bright red line appeared on her skin, but she again ignored it and grabbed the woman's boot and pulled her back to the ground using her elbow to break her nose.

Raven was pissed when she felt the bones in her nose break but she ignored the blood that was flowing down her face and jumped toward Sere again, this time aiming a fist toward the black haired woman's face. She smirked as she felt and heard the satisfying sound of bone against bone as her fist connected with the other's cheek, but the smirk was quickly wiped away when she felt a booted foot hit her stomach. She prepared to launch another attack at her opponent when both woman froze at the sound of sirens approaching there area fairly quickly, "Well damn, seems like our fun is going to have to end here, for now." Without waiting for any kind of reply Raven snatched up her coat and took off into the air flying over the buildings and quickly disappearing from sight.

Sere bite back a curse as she saw the quickly approaching lights of the police cars. She turned and quickly ran into the nearest alley looking behind her as she stepped into the shadows not really paying any attention to where she was wanting to go. When she came out she was still running and not paying attention to where she was going so she was surprised when she ran into a warm wall and ended up on the ground looking into a pair of dark eyes. She quickly stood up and started mumbling apologies as she started to move away only to find the world start to spin and darkness close in on her. She never felt herself hit the ground before she completely surrendered to the darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

Logan had been heading back to his truck with a bag of things that he had needed from the store before heading back to the cabin that he was currently staying in. It was just supposed to be a quick trip into town to get some things before heading back to his quiet life away from everyone. Apparently though fate decided that he had been left alone long enough since he was now laying on the ground, his groceries spread out on the sidewalk, looking into a pair of bright green eyes. The weight that was laying on him quickly moved off and he heard the woman that had just literally ran him over muttering apologies as she stood back up and started to move away. He could smell the blood that was on her skin and could see some bruising on her face, but before he had time to take anything else in he saw her starting to fall toward the ground again. Without thinking he moved and grabbed her just before she hit. With a slight growl he looked around noticing that everything was closing up for the night so he took and placed her in his truck before going and grabbing the things that were scattered on the ground. Throwing the bag in the back he climbed in and started back toward his cabin only casting a glance at his unwanted visitor.

Once he arrived back at the cabin he carried the woman inside and laid her down on the couch so that he could easily watch her incase she woke up and decided to try to cause trouble. Going back outside to grab the bag in the back of the truck he thought about how he had managed to avoid any kind of trouble for the past two years. It had been two years since he had left the X-Men not wanting to put up with all the drama that seemed to go on with them all the time. After he got back inside and had put up his things he heard a soft moan coming from the couch. Walking back over to it he looked down at the woman that laid there winching in pain as she started to come to.

Emerald eyes widened in slight fear when she noticed the man standing at the end of the couch she was laying on. Sitting up quickly she moaned slightly again as pain shot through her stomach but she quickly pushed it away not sure what the man in front of her was likely to do. Pulling together what little strength she had left she stood up and faced him as well as her shorter body would allow, "Who are you and where in the hell am I?"

A.N. Ok so this one is a tad longer than last chapter but I sometimes seem to have problems getting the words to form with what I am seeing in my mind. Hope you all enjoy and please review. I love to know what people think about my writing, good or bad. Anyway I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Laters, *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thanks to Psycho-Bunny1309 and Lamninator for being my first reviewer on this story. I really appreciated it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot and characters I created.

**First Meeting.**

Green eyes held brown as Sere waited for an answer. She allowed her eyes to move over the man before her taking in his appearance before letting her eyes meet his again. The tall man wore worn combat boots, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. She thought he looked slightly animalistic with his brown hair and scruffy beard.

"The name's Logan. I brought you to my cabin after you passed out in town." His voice came out as a slight growl as he spoke, "You need to get those cuts cleaned up, and then in the morning you can be on your way." Turning he went to the bathroom and returned with some peroxide, gaze, and tape, "Lay down and pull your shirt up."

Sere stood there staring at him wide eye when he told her to lie down, "I can take care of it myself." She stepped forward to claim the first aid items, "It's not as if my wounds are serious."

Logan stepped back and lifted the items over his head well out of her reach, "It will be quicker and easier for me to do it, so just do as I say and it will be over before you know it." He reached out with his free hand and gently pushed her toward the couch causing her to sit down. Then throwing her legs up on the couch making her lay down before pulling her shirt up over her stomach to clean and dress the cut. When he finished with both the cut on her stomach and the one on her arm he set everything back on the coffee table, "Are there anymore that need to be taken care of?"

Sere sat back up shaking her head no but grabbing at her ribs, "No she only managed to slice me twice. I think she bruised my ribs though, and my cheek but those shall heal in a few days." She looked out the window and saw that night had fallen hours ago, "I can tell that you really don't want me to be here so I'll go ahead and leave. Thanks for the help and once again I'm sorry for running into you and also for bothering you." She stood up and started heading for the door when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist stopping her.

Logan wasn't sure why he had decided to stop the girl when she was offering to leave him alone like he wanted, "Look it's late. Why don't you just stay here and you can leave in the morning. That way you can have some rest before you take off again." He pulled her over toward the couch again and had her sit back down.

Sere was surprised that he was acting like he wanted her to stay. Her fingers lightly ran over the gauze that was over the cut on her stomach, "Alright I'll stay but I'll try and leave at first light. I'm sure it wouldn't be the best idea for me to stay here any longer then necessary." She looked around the living room again trying to find out where she was, "Where exactly are we by the way? I mean I know you said I'm at your cabin but where?"

Logan looked at her like she was crazy, "Did you hit your head when you fell? Is that why you can't remember where you are?" He watched her for a moment ass her eyes met his again before lowering to his lap, "Or is there more to this story then I've picked up already?" It seemed as if she was having an internal fight as he sat there watching her.

Sitting there staring at her hands for a moment gave her a small amount of time to think. Sighing she raised her eyes up again but not meeting his, "It's a long story I suppose. I didn't hit my head when we fell. The reason that I don't know where I am is because just before I ran into you I was outside my apartment in southern California. So by the change in the temperature and scenery I saw before I passed out I'm pretty sure I'm not there anymore." She let her eyes meet his for a moment, "You see I'm a mutant. I can travel around the world using the shadows. Normally I have an idea in my head about where I want to go, but this time I was to distracted to really pay attention. Hence why I ran into you earlier."

Logan chewed on the end of his cigar as he listened to her explain why she didn't know where she was. Shaking his head he stood up and headed toward the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" After Sere shook her head no he reached in and grabbed himself a beer. After opening it and taking a long drink he went and sat back down in the living room, "So tell me why you weren't paying any attention." He sat quietly drinking his beer and chewing his cigar as she explained what had happened to her that day.

When Sere was done with her story she stood up and started patting her pockets looking for something. Finally she found a pack of cigarettes that were slightly crushed and her lighter, "I need some air, excuse me." Walking out onto the front porch she lit up one of her cigarettes and took a long drag. As she was staring up at the clear night sky she didn't notice the figure that was standing on the other side of the porch, and was surprised to hear Logan come out and start talking.

"What do you want?" With the doors and windows being open he had known the second that Sere was no longer by herself outside. He wasn't really sure if they were friend or foe but he had his guard up just incase. His arms hung easily at his side as he stared at the new person sizing them up in case there was going to be a fight break out.

Looking in the direction that Logan was Sere didn't need to hear the laugh that came out of the darkness or the voice that spoke shortly afterwards, to know who it was, "I'm here to take my dear little Rena off your hands." Raven only spared Logan a glance before turning her gaze to Sere, "I told you once you can't hide from me. Perhaps now you will believe me." Automatically she reached for her daggers, which would be easier than her gun, only to find that she had lost them in there last fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Sorry this one is shorter than the others. I've been having some problems getting the words to come out, but I promise that I will try to have the next chapter out sooner. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. And I'm still looking for a Beta, anyone interested can email me my email is on my profile. Thanks for reading and I hope you all are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**First Meeting**

Raven laughed again and looked at Sere from the other side of the porch. Placing her hands at the belt she wore she pulled out two daggers that Sere instantly knew were hers, "Looking for something sweet Rena?" She twirled the daggers between her fingers and stepped toward the two that were in front of her, "I'm pretty sure I already know what the answer is going to be but I'll ask again, are you going to come with me quietly or are you going to make me take you by force?" The black wings on her back twitched as she waited for the fight that she knew was going to happen.

Sere's hands were clinched tightly at her sides as she stared at the woman that was standing in front of her. She was still worn out from her earlier jumps and she wasn't too sure if she was going to be able to handle another fight with the silver haired woman again. Sere watched as the woman moved closer to her, her eyes moving between the daggers that were still being twirled and the other woman's face. Trying to keep her mind blank she smiled at her opponent waiting for her to get close enough to actually manage to do something without having to much damage done to her as well, "You know me well enough Raven that you shouldn't even have to ask that question. I'm not going to go and be some guinea pig for a bunch of stupid overzealous men that call themselves doctors or scientist so that they can run all kinds of tests on me. " Raven was now just a couple of feet away and had a sneer on her face so Sere decided that it was time to make a move and kicked her foot out aiming for one of the hands that were still playing with the daggers.

Raven had been surprised that Sere had managed to block her mind enough that she didn't see the kick coming and tried to jump out of the way but her hand was still caught by Sere's foot causing her to drop the dagger that it held. She didn't have time to lunge for the dagger before Sere had swept it up and now held it in front of her ready to defend herself. Raven smirked, "So you have been getting better at blocking me have you?" She moved closer again ignoring the blade that was being held toward her ready to attack, "You still aren't going to manage to get away from me this time. I know about the trip that you took after our last encounter and so I know that you still aren't up to full strength." She lunged toward her prey aiming only to disarm not to kill.

As soon as the daggers had been drawn Logan had brought out his claws ready for the fight that was about to come. He stood still as Sere moved to try and disarm the winged woman but kept a close eye on her until she lunged toward Sere for an attack. Knowing what had been said about Sere still being weak had been true he quickly stepped in front of the attack and using his claws easily disarmed Raven from the other dagger. Since Raven had backed up, once again from shock, he stood in front of Sere ready for another attack.

Laughing again Raven jumped up and over Logan and landed in front of Sere then grabbed her and flew up into the air. While Sere was struggling to get free Raven just laughed as she started to move away from the cabin. Sere somehow managed to knock her head back into Raven's face causing the winged woman to let her go. Sere landed on the ground hard causing pain to shoot up her entire body. Before Sere had time to get up Raven was on the ground again, blood running down her face from her nose. Growling, Raven started kicking and hitting Sere as she laid on the ground trying to move away from the onslaught that was being rained down on her.

Raven was just about to land a punch that would have knocked the shadow walker out, when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side. She just had time to look to the side to see Logan pulling his claws from her body. Looking down at the wound that was now bleeding profusely she covered it with her hand, "I'll be back. I promise you that Rena. He won't always be around to protect you." Raven then jumped back in the air weakly and flew off to get herself patched up.

Logan moved over to Sere and bent down to pick her up from the ground. The girl was now half unconscious and covered in many bruises and he suspected that she had at least on broken bone from that fall. Taking her over to his truck and helping her in he then took off back into town so that she could be looked at by a doctor. Hearing her groan he turned to look at her and was able to catch a quick thank you come from her before she allowed the blackness to take her away from the pain.

Later that night Logan sat at the table that was in his kitchen drinking a beer as he chewed on his cigar and thought about the house guest that was currently sleeping in his bed. The doctor had said that beside a broken leg and many bruises and abrasions she was going to be fine but needed to have a lot of rest. So Logan, not knowing what else to do, had brought her back to the cabin and put her in his bed to get the rest that she needed. Hearing movement coming from the bedroom he got up and went in to check on Sere. Seeing her sitting up in the bed, rubbing her face he spoke up, "Until your leg heals you're going to have to stick around here darlin'. I think that you might want to get some kind of training in hand to hand if you want to be able to survive after you leave here so if you are interested then I'd be willing to give you some lessons after your leg has healed so that you can stand on it again."

Sere sat up in the unfamiliar bed and looked around the room that she was currently in. She felt sore all over but considering the beating she had taken earlier she wasn't all that surprised. She had been rubbing her face trying to figure out what she was going to need to do when she heard Logan start talking to her. Looking up at him she nodded when he was done, "Thank you for everything and I would really appreciate it if you would teach me."

Logan nodded his head, "Alright then as soon as you are healed then we'll start on your training." He turned and was about to leave the room but looked over his shoulder before he left, "Anything you need?" When she shook her head he left the room and went back to the kitchen and his beer wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

**A/N: Okay so I know that it has been awhile since I last updated but here is chapter four and I think that it's a little bit longer than the other chapters. There's only going to be one or two more chapters to finish out the story so I hope that you have all enjoyed this little story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I would really love to know what you all think of this. Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is the last chapter. I want to say thanks to my muse, because without her I probably wouldn't have been able to get to this point. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me to your alert lists. Hope that you enjoy the final chapter and you have enjoyed the whole story.

**First Meeting**

During the six weeks that Sere was healing from her broken leg she spent quite a bit of time learning what she could about Logan. Granted he never went into very much detail about his life before she stumbled into it but she had managed to learn a bit more about him. Also during this time he had started giving her tips about hand to hand combat. While he had to stick with the theory of combat until she was able to actually get in some practical practice he felt that she would be better prepared for when she was able to start really practicing.

Logan hadn't expected to enjoy Sere's company when he had decided she could stay until she healed and even longer after as he taught her how to defend herself, but it turned out that he actually did enjoy having the woman around. Between just sitting down and talking and when they would be going through the theory of hand to hand combat he learned a lot about Sere. As the weeks moved by he started liking her more and more. Eventually it got to the point that he really didn't want her to leave.

The day finally came when it was time for Sere to get her cast off. Logan took her down to the doctor and waited for her to come out. He noticed that her leg looked thinner than the other, but that was to be expected considering it had been six weeks since it had really been used, so the muscles had shrunk slightly. He knew though that she would be able to build them back up as they started training. Giving her a rare smile when she climbed back in the truck he started it up, "Ready to go now?" At her nod he took off and headed back to the cabin.

She had been given a couple more days after she had gotten her cast off, so that she could work her leg out a bit, before they started training her in hand to hand. Surprisingly she took to it fairly quickly, it helped that they would train every day for hours on end, and by the end of the first month she would be able to hold her own much easier in a fight with or without any type of weapon. Logan had decided though that she could still do better so he kept her at it until he felt that she would be able to protect herself without too many problems at all.

It had been six months since Sere had join Logan at his cabin and she was as good as she was going to get at fighting. She knew that it was now time for her to take her leave but she didn't want to leave now. She was currently standing in the kitchen watching as Logan got some firewood ready for the cold weather that was going to be coming soon. Sighing she turned back to the stove, where she was making dinner for the two of them.

She had just pulled the pans off the stove and placed plates and silverware on the table when she heard Logan come back in. She gave him a smile as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting at the table, "Smells good." She gave quick thanks as they started to eat. When dinner was over and the kitchen cleaned they were sitting in the living room both drinking a beer and just enjoying each other's company.

It was getting late and Sere had just stood up and stretched, "Well I think I'm going to call it a night." She looked down at the floor, "I guess I'll be taking off tomorrow, so I um…I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me." Feeling her face heat up she nodded once then turned to head back to the bedroom.

Logan watched as she stood up and thanked him for everything. When she started heading back to the bedroom he stood up and grabbed her arm. When she turned and gave him a confused look he dropped her arm and looked at the wall over her shoulder, "You could stay if you wanted." Feeling the need to look at her face he looked down at her, "I really don't want you to leave."

She was surprised when he grabbed her arm and even more so when he offered to let her stay. Blinking a couple of times she stared up at him before smiling, "I think I would like that."

**Three years later**

Sere stood at the kitchen window once again watching Logan chop wood. A snow storm had hit the night before and the land around the cabin was covered in a lovely blanket of white. As she stood there she remembered the day that she had first met Logan and the day he had offered to let her stay. Smiling again she grabbed a beer for him and threw on her heavy jacket and headed outside.

A/N: O.k. so this is the end. I must say that I'm sorry that Logan is most likely ooc but that's just the way that things came to me. I also apologize if this seems slightly rushed but it was bugging me to leave it unfinished but I was losing interest in this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of this story. Remember all reviews help writers either continue or do better on their next story.


End file.
